


Drunk in Love

by hannahidrc



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahidrc/pseuds/hannahidrc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T for drinking situations!!</p>
<p>Petra gets drunk and Levi decides to take care of her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys this is my first ever fic so im really sorry if its bad!!!!  
> I tried!  
> Please tell me what i did right and wrong criticism helps!  
> Go for it,

Hanji slammed her shot glass down on the wooden table, “Petra! You should see yourself right now! You look so wasted!” She laughed uncontrollably at her own comment as Petra just smiled,

“Hanj lets play a game, guess who I am” Petra giggled as she sat, back straight and then made her face extremely serious, “Shut the fuck up you fuck head,” Petra said in monotone, and then rolled her eyes back into her head, causing Hanji to burst into a fit of laughter.

“Oh Captain please don’t be mad!” Hanji slurred almost unrecognizably, bellowing with laughter. Petra’s giggles uncontrollably spilled from her mouth, she sloppily poured herself another shot, some of the alcohol spilling over the edge and onto the table, which just made them both laugh harder. Petra tilted the glass back into her mouth, her ginger hair swishing over her back. “Woooooo!” Hanji exclaimed as the smaller girl finished the shot.

“How many was that?!” Petra laughed enthusiastically.

“Something like-“ Hanji started,

“WHAT-“ She was interrupted by a voice “the FUCK going on here.”

“H-h-heichou!” Petra stammered, her face, already tinted red from the drinks, reddened a considerable amount more.

“Petra! Hanji! Back to your rooms we have new recruits coming tomorrow!” Levi said sternly.

“Ay ay captain hard ass,” Hanji stood atop the bench she was sitting on, giving a drunken, mocking salute, before jumping down and walking off to her room, muttering as she left “new recruits blah blah blah blah.”

“Petra, you too,” Levi said, “now.” Petra tried to stand, wavering, she fell back onto the bench. She let out one startled laugh. Levi sighed deeply pinching the bridge of his nose. He grabbed hold of the small girl’s arm, wrenching her up from the table.

“Levi wha- wha-t are you doing?” She slurred looking into his eyes.

“You’re coming back with me, because you obviously can’t be trusted by yourself without wrecking any of my shit or getting fucking filthy,” he said as he dragged the girl along beside him, “and don’t call me Levi.”

“Ok Levi, OH! Sorry. Ok, Captain.” Petra stumbled over her words, giggling slightly after she got them out. Levi had to admit, she did look kind of cute when she was so disheveled, and he did like the way she pronounced his name, no, no, shit, this was his soldier, he couldn’t do that. He didn’t have to think about it more because just as she leaned against the wall outside his door she vomited all over herself. 

“You’re fucking disgusting,” Levi sneered. 

“I-I-I’m sorry heichou!” she exclaimed, trying to stand upright. 

“Whatever, just go,” He opened the door to his room and waited for the girl to stumble inside. She had never been inside heichou’s room before, it was clean, almost too clean, and he actually folded his uniform neatly over a chair in the corner, instead of throwing it across the bed, like Petra did. She snorted at the man’s extreme cleanliness. “What are you laughing at,”

“You’re so… clean!” This proclamation just made her laugh harder. 

He sighed again, “Yes and you are not, which is why you are here,” he went to a small dresser and pulled out an oversized white button up shirt, and some sleep pants, “here go take off your filthy clothes and put these on,” he dropped the clean clothes at her feet, as not to touch her filthy ones. “Just… just throw those into the bathtub,” he muttered, gesturing to her body as he turned away. 

He could hear her heavy footsteps stumbling into the bathroom as he dropped into an armchair. Why did he fucking do this, he should be asleep right now, he would be asleep right now, if it weren’t for Hanji screaming louder than the titans. These ass-hats from his squad would be the death of him, he thought, not the damned titans. 

“Levi?” a soft murmur came from behind him, he reluctantly turned his head, afraid for his dear life what may be behind him. Petra stood in the shirt, doe eyes wide and sad looking, her slender, but well-muscled legs extending from the bottom of the shirt. Just the shirt. No pants. 

“Damn it Petra where are your pants,” Levi lowered his head, embarrassed.

“That’s what I was going to tell you!” she whimpered, “I dropped them into the bathtub, with my other clothes, and now I can’t wear them anymore.” She looked like she was about to cry.

“God, just don’t cry ok, its fine.” And she looked damn good right now, but he wouldn’t say that out loud.

“Th-Thank you heichou!” She almost shouted, as she ran towards him with open arms, and the next Levi knew she was hugging him, her everything pressed against his everything. He could smell the vodka on her breath and he was sure she was still filthy, but his hands disobeyed his head, as he slowly wrapped them around her waist. He couldn’t believe he had even let himself fall for such a fucking idiot. Her hands were around his neck and his face was buried in her hair.

Suddenly she loosened her grip around his neck, the air shifted and Levi could feel her sudden mood change, she took a step back, staring at him very seriously, “I love you Captain.”

“No you don’t Petra you’re drunk off your ass.” He had to break eye contact, her eyes were too sincere for him, and she was delirious. 

“No, heichou I really love you, I really do! I want to hug and kiss you and I want to have your babies!” she slurred, still boring her eyes into his.

“Petra, you need to go to sleep,” he moved away from her and to his bed, “Just get in the bed, ill sleep on the floor or something.” He muttered.

Petra was frowning her arms crossed, she walked across the room and laid in the bed, arms still crossed, “I still love you,” she whispered, barely audibly. 

“Petra, can we just talk about this in the morning,” he pulled the sheets up around her, trying to put out the spark in his heart that held hope that maybe, somehow, she actually did love him. She shut her eyes defiantly, and rolled over so she was not facing him, he leaned down and placed a kiss on her temple. She did not move, but what he could not see is the small smile that had formed at her lips. 

He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He eventually fell asleep on the floor, extra pillows and blankets around him.

When he woke up she was asleep next to him.


End file.
